the day i found out i was a black
by wolfwarrior14
Summary: Annali is Jacob's and Bella's half sister what would happen when Sam imprints on her who will try and brake them upart?
1. Chapter 1

"Annali get up or you'll miss your plan!" Yelled my mom from down the stairs. "ok mom" I yelled back at her. I toke a shower and bushed my hair and teeth and got dressed in .com/untitled/set?id=24822028. My moms husband was out of the house when I went down the stairs. Yea me and him ever got along that's why my mom is sending me away to live with my dad and big sister Bella. Good thing to because I hate living wit my mom. 

"you can at leased try and act like your sad to go!" my mom said. "why we all know I'm happy to get the hell out of here" I tell her. "just get in the car Annali" mom snapped. I did as I was told just cause I wanted to get the hell out of this house that mom calls home. Mom looked like she didn't want me to go and live with dad. "hey mom you ok?" I asked. "how about you move in with my sister and not your father?' she asked. "no" I told her. Then she toke in a deep breath then said "just don't hate me more then you already do". Hate about what? Other then picking him before me, and what didn't she want me to know?. "mom I don't hate you. I just can't stand you but don't hate you" I told her. 

When we got to the airport mom tried to come with me to get my ticket but I told her to just go back to her house, but no she wanted to see me off. "now your father will pick you with Jacob" mom told me. Why does she say "your father" when she all ways says your dad? But I'm not going to ask her that. Then the plan came and people were getting off the plan. Soon it was time for me to get on the plan when she said "oh your father has your room the way you had it here, I sent him all your stuff last week remember any ways I sent him a picture of what your room looked like so you wouldn't have to" I nodded at her. When I got on the plan is when what she said hit me.

Dad only has a two bedroom house how could I have my room if I'm gonna have to share one with Bella. I think mom might just be a true blond on the inside. I fell asleep soon after the plan toke off. When I woke up the plan had just landed. Then we all out off the plan. I found Jake and Billy not Jake and my dad uh. "hey guy's long time no see uh" I told them, Billy had this hopeful look on his face and so did Jake. "hey Annali how was the plan ride?" Jake asked as I hugged them both. "ok I was asleep the whole time" I told them and the laugh. Ya I have a bond with Billy that I never had with my dad. Some times it's like Billy's my real dad. "is she still with him?" I asked them they knew I was talking about Bella and her boyfriend Edward. I can't believe she toke him back after what he did to her! "yea" Jake said sadly. 

I sighed "she should just dump him" I said. "you know Bella better then that she'll never dump him" Jake said. We all got in to Jake's car. But when we past the Welcome to La Push sing I was about to ask them why we were going into the Rez but I didn't feel like it. Then we got to their house and dads cop car was there and so was Bella's truck. When we went into the house Quil and Embry were there too. The look on dad's and Bella's face were like we- need-to-talk-now look. Damn what the hell did I do now. "look if this about me socking mom's husband's pants in meet and let all the dog's in the on the block go after him it wasn't my fault ok he asked for it" I said. "what no this isn't about that" dad said. "but in a little bit it will be" Bella said I don't know why she likes him. "ok then is this about dying the football team 's uniforms pink?" I asked then. "no but we'll get to that later" dad said. 

"then what is it? Me dying the cheerleaders uniforms black? " I asked. "just set down Annali" Quil said. "bite me!" I told him. "may be later I will" then he winked at me ewww. "Quil! Nock it off" Jake snapped at him. "I don't know how to tell you this but…" my dad stared but then Jake said. "ok when my mom died my dad got drunk and your mom was mad at Charlie and used dad to get back at him knowing he would said no she helped him get more drunk and then she got him ….in bed and they had a baby girl" I cut him off. "so we have a sister?" I asked him. He shock his head. "no Annali you're the baby girl you're my daughter" Billy said and that's when it all clicked. I know what you thinking that I'll freak out be all mad ect.

Ok so yea I was mad that no one told me anything but I was more mad at my mom for doing that to dad and Billy…ok well dad and Charlie wow this is gonna take some getting used to that's for shore. "ok so why didn't any one tell me?" I asked them. "your mom made it hard to tell you when ever we tried too." dad I mean Charlie said. I know it sound crazy but in an odd way I'm happy I know now. "so when mom said I would live with my father she meant you?" I asked Billy I mean dad. "yes" he said. "ok then"

I said and the all looked at me as if I had three heads or something. "what?" I snapped at them. "your not mad why?" Bella asked me. "I'm not gonna go all crazy over it what's that gonna do and some how I had a feeling something was going on for like ever" I told her and she nodded at me. 

Then these three guys came in the house and they were all buff and way tall and tan as well. "is she your sister?" one of them asked Jake and he nodded at him. "hi I'm Jared and your very pretty" Jared said. "thanks I'm Annali" I told him. "I'm Paul sweetheart and this is Sam" Paul said then I looked up in to Sam's eyes and I was hooked. He has the most prettiest brown eye's I ever seen and his black hair was so shinny and glossy. He body was smockin' man is he hot!. "oh hell no you did not Sam!" Bella yelled at him. What the hell is she yelling at him uh? 


	2. Chapter 2

" it's not like I meant for It to happen Bella!" he snapped at her. I looked over and dad and he looked so happy at Sam and me for what I have no idea. Then I looked over at Charlie and he looked like he didn't know what was going on and to tell you the truth nether do I. "Bella why are you yelling at him? His done nothing wrong unlike Edward" Jacob said. "damn talk about being tried but he is right" I told her and then Sam smiled at me and I blushed a little odd I never blush. "Will I got go bye every one." Charlie said. "you have to get up early for work don't you?" I asked him sad that he had to go.

"sorry sweetypie but it is summer and you know how teens can get in the summer" he said and I nodded. "hey dad I'm gonna sleep over and have some girl talk with Annali if that's ok with you Billy" Bella said. Dad nodded and so did Charlie. The he walked out the door and got in his cop car and drove away. Then Sam sat next to me. "hi" I said "hi it's nice to meet the pretty girl the guys were talking about" he told me I giggled and said "thanks" but then Bella sat in-between us. "Bella you can go now" Jake told her.

"what?" Bella asked. "we all know your gonna spend the night at the bloodsuckers house" Jake told her. "Bella just go to your boyfriends house already" Bella looked shocked that I said that. "so you know his a vampire and I do want to have some sister bonding time." Bella said… hold on did she just say her boyfriend is a vampire? But she would never lie to me she sucks at it even more so with me. "his what? And when were you going to tell me" I told her with my not-cool look. "is this a bad time to tell you we're were-wolves?" Sam said. "no this is a good time" I said.

"but there's more a lot more" Bella and Sam said. I just looked at them like ok. "but you guys can leave that for an other day I think Annali has had lot to deal with today…you must be sleepy after all it is almost 12am" dad said and I nodded my head. "so…which room do I get" I asked then Sam stood up and said "I'll show you" then he walked me to my room. And when I opened the door it looked just like the one I hand before ..

"I just …uh I… ok uhmm good night Annali" Sam told me. "goodnight Sam" I told him he smiled then walked back to the living room. Then there was yelling but I'm too sleepy to care right now so I got in my bed and went to sleep. But then out of no were Bella wakes me up! "WHAT THE HELL ISABELLA!" I yelled at her see unlike everyone less I call her what ever I feel like.

"ok one don't call me that and two it's 10:00am time to have some sister time!" she said. "oh you got to be kidding me I'm gong back to bed" I said. Then it hit me I could go to the beach when ever I want now! "ok lest go to the Beach" I told her but she had this I-don't-think-so look. "I was hoping we could go to Edward's house so you can meet his family." does it look like I want to meet his family? "no" I told her she tried to put up a fight but I won I got dressed in .com/untitled/set?id=26739961.

"ok you ready to go Bella?" I asked her. She sighed and then nodded. "Billy we're going to the Beach!" Bella yelled as we walked out the door. As we walked to the beach Bella asked "so what do you want for you b-day?" she asked me. "I don't know" I told her then when we got to the beach we found a nice spot and I toke off my top and shorts. Then I looked over at Bella and she only had a one piece on…ok she need some fashion help big time.

"what?" she asked. "why do you have a one piece when that's for old people?" I asked her she just shot my a death glare. "you need to be nice to Phill (sp?)" she said "over my dead body!" I snapped at her. Then there was a "is every thing ok?" then we looked behind me and Sam stood there looking worried "yes/no" Bella and I said at the same time. And Sam was like uh?. "she's just being the little brat that she is no big deal" Bella said Sam looked like he wanted to rip her head off.

"I am not the brat here you are you want both Jake and Edward even thou you know your going to be with Edward so just let Jake be happy. You just want Jake around so if his dumps you again you can go to Jake and you are not my mother to tell me what to do!" I snapped at her. "is that what you think I do want Jake to be happy!" she yelled. "yea well it doesn't seem that way!" I yelled back. "uhmmm guys I have something to tell you something" Jake came out of no were. "what is it Jake?" I asked him.

"I'm over Bella…oh hi Bella" "hi Jake I'm so happy for you!" Bella yelled then jumped to hug him. "about time" I said. Bella would not let go of him. "oh wow Bella you know you can let go now" I said then walked over to the water. Just walking by the shore line. Doing nothing at all really until Embry picked me up and throw me into the water. I couldn't help but laughing at him… what can I say it was fun. "your not mad?" he asked "no that was so much fun do it again!" "ok" he said laughing as he pick me up and throw me in to the water again. We both just laughed "Embry!" yelled Sam but why was he yelling at Embry from? "did you do something bad?" I asked him.

"no his just not happy with me right now… are you cold?" he asked me at the end "yea a little" I said then he hugged me "better?" he asked me and I nodded. I looked over at Sam and seeing him so mad so hurt so sad it just broke my heart then he ran off. For some odd reason I had to go after him. So I got out of Embry's arms and swam to shower and ran after him "Sam stop!" I told him and he stopped "are you ok?" I asked out of breath.

"do you like Embry?" he asked though his teeth. "yea his a good friend" I told him the he turned and came close to me that I held my breath because he is so handsome. "no do you like, like him?" he asked me again. "no why would I like him more then a friend.? When his my best friend" I told him he came closer to me and looked into my eyes with a low voice said "you tell me" I just want to kiss him so bad but I can't for one I just meet him the day before and two there's no way he can like me there's just no way. "that's the thing I don't like him in that way at all" I said. Then something ice cold grabbed my arm and pulled me to what ever had my arm.

I looked up to see a pale girl with red hair. "awww is the big bad alpha having problems with his little mate(SP?)" said the girl. "oh wow you don't at all smell like a wet dog you smell so yummy" she said to me. "let her go you damn bloodsucker!" Sam snapped the changed into this big horse sized black wolf and ran at her as she pushed me to the floor and with that I just cute my leg on a big rock and now I'm bleeding… just what I need to bleed in front of a vampire NOT!


	3. Chapter 3

"hmmm you smell yummy" said the vamp when she was looking at me and tried to take a bit. Sam jumped on her and it all happened so fast that it was over in like a minute and the vampire is die…again… I think. Then Jake came running up to us with my clothes and some boys clothes but why did he bring boy clothes for his wearing clothes. "here put them on" he said as he handed me my clothes. Why I put my clothes on top of my wet bathing suit I have no idea. Then he handed Sam some boy clothes. Then Sam was gone and I had this sad lonely feeling with out him here and I don't know why…I think I miss him even thou he just leafed like a minute a go. I sighed and Jake asked "are you ok?". "yea I think so…I don't know" I told him and he nodded at me when Sam can running back :D I don't know why I'm happy to see him but I am. He grabbed me by the arms and asked with a lot of worry in his voice "ok you ok?". "yea I'm ok…bleeding but ok" I laughed at the end. "I'm taking you home to get that cleaned up" Sam said then picked me up and walked away. Then Jake said to Sam "take good care of her Sam!".

"you know I will Jake!" he yelled back to him. But he wasn't taking me back to the house I don't know were his taking me. "Sam were are we going?" I asked him "my house" was all he said. "oh" was all I could say for some odd reason. We didn't talk on the way to his house but it was a good kind of quite. Then we came into view of a not too small but not too big it was just right, cabin like house. "this is were you live?" I asked him. "I know it's a little small and all but it's home" he said a little hurt but why.? "what are you talking about your house is just right" I told him. "you like it really?" he asked with hope in his voice…what people don't like his house? "yea it's nice and homey looking" I told him. He sat me down on the kitchen table and went to the sink and was digging for something. I looked around and noticed that is was a two story house nice.

Every thing looked some homey and felt so homey too =D. Then Sam was cleaning up my lag "you house is nice on the inside too" I said. "I'm happy you like it" he said with a warm smile witch made me smile back at him. Then Jake came in the room and we both looked up at him "Bella went to see the leech" Jake said and we nodded. His house is so nice and clean. "your girlfriend must really like to clean cause damn there's not a mess in sight" I said to Sam.

Sam looked me right in the eyes and said "I don't have a girlfriend" I don't know why but I was happy about that. "oh then you do a good job cleaning your house" I told him as he helped me off the table. Then out of no were Paul came in picked me up and rand to the sofa and then stared to tickle me to no end! "Paul stop" I said laughing then my leg hit the sofa hared " awoo" I yelled out in pain. "Paul let her go" Sam said in a warning tone. Then as Paul get me go Sam was at my side then he hugged me YAY SAM'S HUGGING ME =D.

I hugged him back and I didn't want to let go I felt so safe so loved and it's like I fit in his arms just right. Then Sam hugged me closer to him. "are you ok how bad does it hurt?" he asked me not letting go but I don't mined one bit. "I'm ok it just hurts a little right now" he sat me on the sofa with him the looked at Paul and said "get me a towel and some ice" then he looked back at me. Then Bella came into the door. "why aren't you with your boyfriend?" I asked her "I got you some dry clothes before I go over there… hi guys…Sam" she said. "Bella" he said back to her.

"Sam were your bathroom?" I asked him. "I'll show you" Jake said as he got up. Once I was in the bathroom I changed in to .com/cgi/set?id=28966450 thank God for dry worm clothes and Bella for once. I walked to the living room with my wet clothes. "I'll take them for you see you soon sis" she said them hugged me I hugged her back but I didn't want her right now…I want Sam.

Then she toke my wet clothes and walked out the house then Sam picked me up and sat me down on the sofa. He sat down on the other said and put my legs on his lap then he put ice on them and it hurts like crazy. But after a couple of minutes it didn't hurt any more. I don't know how but soon I fell asleep.

When I woke up there was a thin blanket and Sam still there holding the ice on my legs. I sat up just sat there looking at him he looked like we was going to cry or something. "Sam are you ok you look sad" I said. "you got hurt I should have done something to-to stop you from hitting the floor" he said looking up I down at me. I sighed "Sam it wasn't your fault ok I ok nothing but my legs hurting" I told him but he just looked sadder.

I kissed his cheek and told him for one last time. "you did what you could you killed her". "your just so sweet aren't you" I laughed and said "no I'm not I'm almost never nice let alone sweet" I told him. He laughed "I can't see it you not being nice" I didn't smile any more when I said "it's true though but that's just who I am"


	4. Chapter 4

He just looked at me. Then he said "sorry but I still cant see it". Then I smiled at him "jess you bring out the nice in me" I told him. He smiled then said "would you like something to eat?" "yes!" they guys yelled from out side were the back door was opened. "I didn't ask you guys now did I?" Sam told them and I laughed. "sharing is caring" I said. Then Ember walked in "Jake told me what happened. You ok Annali?" he asked as he came to sit next to me. Sam was snarling at him but why? And why am I asked so may questions to myself? See there I go again. "lay off Sam she's my best friend…that's a girl" Embry told him. Then Sam pulled me to his worm chest. Glaring at him. "why are you being so mean to him Sam?" I asked him pulling away. Sam looked hurt. "please don't pulled away from me like that" he said. "then why are you acting that way to Ember?" he just looked at me "are you mad at me?" he asked. "a little right now that your being mean to my friend" I told him, he looked like he could cry.

"I'm jealous of him" he said "why would you be….I mien look at you, you have your own place your top dog…well wolf you could have any girl you want" I said. they both looked at each other then nodded. "come on lets make you something to eat k" Sam told me. "you cool with Em?" I asked "yea we cool" they both said then I walked into the kitchen with Sam. I just looked at him as he made me some pb&j. I thanked God from my pb&j before Sam handed it to me. When he did I took one bit and it was the best pb&j I have had in forever. "wow Sam this is really good" I told him. "glad you like it" he said stepping closer to me. He looked like he was gonna kiss me and I hope he does. I think I've fallen for him over night but how? All I know is that I love him. But does he even like me that way? "oh so you make her something to eat but not us?" asked Paul. "you have two hand make yourself something to eat" Sam said annoyed. 'so we still having the bonfire tonight?" Jared asked him.

"yea why?" Sam asked him. Jared smiled then said "oh just asking is all". Sam just looked at him like yea-right. "a bonfire?" I asked. He looked right back at me when I asked. "yea its a lot of fun your dad is gonna tell our tribe stories there's gonna be food its at the beach" Sam said then he asked "are you gonna be there?". "you have to go one it's fun and two if you don't go Sam would either be there and be all I miss Annali like he did all last nigh as we were doing our rounds or he wont go and wish you were here with him" Quil said and that made mw blush a little. "QUIL!" Sam snapped and Quil didn't say anything less on that matter. "ok I'll go" I said. Sam looked at happy which made me happy. "I should get your back to Billy's" Sam said. "yea right he just wants some alone with you" Jared said. "shut up Jared" Sam told him then we walked out said of the house. "hey Sam?" I asked. "yea" he said "how old our you?" "people think I'm 20 but I'm 19 once we change we don't age from a long ,long time and nether does our imprints" he said. "oh….what's and Imprint?" I asked. "I'll tell you that tonight if your dad doesn't tell you want they are in the stories" "ok"

"come on Annali lets go!" dad yelled. I looked at my self for one last time. I had on a par of dark ripped jeans a red tank top with black sneaker red hoop earring black bangles and a black and red necklace, black and red stud belt. I had my hair down and then walked out of my room. As we walked to the beach dad said "Sam's a good young man ya know" and so much more but I didn't tell him that. "yea he sure is" I said then we got to the bonfire and dad went off to talk to his friends. Uh ditched by my own dad how sad is that? lol then I saw Sam. I was walking up to him but Quil came out of no were and said. "damn you look hot I can bit you now if you want" he said ewww!. Then he laughed "just joking I don't want Sam or Jake and Ember to kill me" he said. "then don't say stuff like that to her again and movie it" Sam said from behind him.

Quil nodded and ran off. "hi" I told him. He flashed me a bright Smile then said "hi I have a plat full of food want some?" he asked. "sure ok thank you" I told him as we walked to a nice spot by the fire. As we eat dad came up to the fire and said it was time for the stories. Good time too cause we just finished. As dad got done the imprinting story I just had to asked Sam who his imprint is? "Sam" I said looking up at him. "hum?" he asked. "who's your imprint?" I asked he smiled so lovingly his eyes held nothing but love. Ok here it comes the heart brake. "….you…you're my sole mate." all a could do was look into his eyes. "awww really?" I asked when I found my voice. He nodded. "I-I...love you too Sam" I told him. He looked like the happiest guy alive. "Annali time to go!" dad said. "ok be right there" I told him "does my dad know?" I asked him. "every one knows as in the pack the elder and Bella and most likely her bloodsuckers" he said.

"oh…wow that's a lot when were you gonna tell me?" I asked him. "I was thinking about tonight but you beat me to it" he laughed and so did I. "will I gotta go see you soon k real soon" I told him as we got up. "I'll walk with you and Billy to your place" he said and I smiled some more. "ok if that's what you want" I told him. We walked up to dad hand in hand. "I see you told her" dad said. "Sam's walking us home" I told him "us or you?' dad laughed. Sam and dad talked all the way home but it was nice that way. Once we got to our door dad sent inside. "I had fun tonight" I told him "yea I did too" he said back to me holding my hands. Man it's cold out tonight I stared to shiver a little. "cold?" he asked me and I nodded. "go and get some sleep I don't want you getting sick" he said "that wouldn't be so bad" I told him "and why is that?" he asked. "you can take care of me and baby me all I want" I said he pulled me close to him and I giggled "I'd still do that even if your not sick" "you the sweatiest" I told him. "no you are now go to bed you've had a really long day" he said. "yes daddy" I said and he growled. "perve" I said and he laughed and kissed my forehead and hugged me goodnight. Then I walked into my room changed in to some pj's got in bed then went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up I got up went to the bathroom brushed my teeth toke a shower and then did two native style braids my hair. Put an other par of pj's on. Cause I want to stay home today. When I went to the kitchen Sam was there sitting a the table that looks too small for him. But where's dad? "hey do you know where my dad is?" I asked him. I was in his arm in less then a minute. "that a nice way to say hi to your boyfriend" he said. I hugged him then he said " he want fishing with Charlie said he might be gone all day" "cool we should have a movie night…well day!" I said


	5. Chapter 5

He laughed. "we could go to my house and have it there" he said. I frowned then said "but the guys are all ways there" he didn't get the hint. "it can just us today" I said. "that would be nice" he said. "so I'll get the movies and you get the popcorn k" I said smiling at him. He nodded at went to make the popcorn as I got the movies.

I put in 'Cats & Dogs 2' then sat on the couch when Sam came in sat the popcorn down and sat next to me. Then I got all comfy with my head on his chest then pushed play. He was playing with my hair most of the time. Then all the guy just busted thou the door. "I smell popcorn" Jake sang I sighed I looked up at Sam and he looked annoyed. "wow watching movies are we cool" then they all sat around the living room. Then I had an idea. I got up with by the look on Sam's face he did not like it. I went to my room and changed into a pink top and faded skinny jeans with a light hoddie(pink) when I went back to the living room the popcorn was all gone. "I'll make some more for you guys ok" I told them.

They were happy about it. I was sitting at the table waiting for the last bag of popcorn to finish. Man I wish I had Sam's number so I could text him the plan. Then Sam walked in with an annoyed look on he's face I got up and kissed his check. "so much for it just being us." he said sadly. "we could go rent or buy some movies then go to your place" "so that's why you changed" he said. Once the last bag was done I put it in a bowl. Sam toke the bowl from me then was back in to time. We just went out the back door.

At the movie story:

Was we were looking for movies some guy about my age came up to me then said "hey babe you should come over to my house so we can make my bed rock" ewwww! "no and I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't like that" I said looking at Sam who right behind him shacking like crazy…not good "oh yea where is he I'll take him on" he said and I laughed "right behind you" the guy looked at Sam, then ran off. Sam still looked really mad so I gave him a kiss on the check and hugged him till he stopped shacking. "if that kid ever come-" I cut him off. "trust me I don't think he'll come near us anymore" then I saw that they were now selling the movie 'Alpha and Omega' I love that movie! I grabbed it was the last one too. "well some ones happy" Sam said. "yea I LOVE this movie" I told him. Super happy ^_^. We walked around and got some more movies like 'Black Cloud' , 'dream keeper', 'flicka 1&2' and some other movies and popcorn, all kinds of candy. Once we paid….ok will Sam paid he didn't let me even pay for 'Alpha and Omega'. yea I know it was sweet of him but I feel bad about it. Then we got into his car and drove away. "thanks for the movie Sam" I said. "anything for you" awww his the best isn't he! Once we got to his place my phone went off and it was Bella. "hey Bella what up?" I asked her. "want to meet Edward and he's family today?" she asked. "no I'm with Sam right now maybe some other time" I said. "is it just you too?" she asked. "yea why" I asked her. "oh …uh why? And no reason"

"because I want some time to have him to myself" I told her. "what are you his girlfriend or something?" she snapped. "yea I am Bella chill out" "you just meet him two days ago you little $%"she yelled. "Bella I love him… I'm his imprint you know that we love each other just like you love Edward" I said. "no it's not like that because if he never imprinted on you he would have never loved you , you guys are not meant to be Annali" tears were going down my face was she right? No she can't be but. We would have fallen in love either way. Why did I even believe her for a minute.

"that's not true we would have fallen in love either way it just wouldn't have happened so fast" I told her. "yea right I can't believe you" she said. Then she hug up. Sam was at my side hugging me. "why does she have to act like that?" I asked him. "I don't know" he said then my phone went off again this time it was my mom. "hey mom" I said snuggling up to Sam. "I have some bad new you father and I think its best that he take full crusade of you I singed the paper Charlie singed the paper and now your father has singed the paper….so now you're a Black" she said best news ever….why am I happy about this? Who cares lol! "oh ok talk to you soon bye" then I hug up the phone. Then Sam said "I'm so happy for you" "you and you super hearing and thank you" I said then I looked into his eyes. Then before I knew it he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. His lips were so soft so sweet. I could get used to this. But all too soon he pulled away T_T. "that wasn't nice just pulling away like that" I told him. He smirked "sorry" then he went back to kissing me. Then we stared to make up then Sam's phone went off grrrr. He pulled away. "WHAT?" he snapped. "at my house" he said again. "no if you come over here I'll rip you head off" some how I really like this side of him when he gets mad at someone that's not me. Then he hung up. "awww Sam what's wrong?" I asked him "the guys want to come over…but they wont" he said "good" I told him I got up but he pulled me back down "Sam why'd you do that?" I asked him


	6. Chapter 6

He smile and kissed me agian, then pulled away "I wasn't done with you" I laughed at him. "well are you done with me now?" I asked "yea right never gonna happen" I giggled at him I got up from the couch and played Flicka'2 then went back to Sam and he put his arm over my shoulder. we were half way though the movie when I started to cry when they where gonna kill Flicka because of that mean blond girl. "hey Annali honey whats wrong?" Sam asked hugging me "they-they-they want to kill poor Flicka it's not right poor Carrie she loves Flicka so much" I cryed in his shoulder. "hey Flicka's going to ok Carrie wont let nothing happen to her" he said rubbing my back I stopped soon after that.

By the end of the movie Flicka didn't die but ended up liveing a year back in the wild and comes back to live with them with her baby. He kissed my cheek "see she allright" he said I snuggled up to him then said "yea your right but it'll all ways make me cry though" I told him "so Jacob told me your b-day's coming up soon what do you want?" he asked me "not you too...I realy don't know" I said "hmm ok what's the one thing you always wanted but could never have?" he asked "a dog mom doesn't like them and nether does Bella so I was never able to have one" I said but then added "but not a puppy like every oneless I want an older dog from the pound or somthing so they can have a happy home too".

"who doesn't like dogs?" was all he could say and I " laughe at him "I know right" then there was a nock on the door "Annali I know your in there open up!?" it sound like Bella...oh grate what does she want now. I walked to the door with Sam right behind me "yes oh lovely sister of mine" I said openeing the door. "we need to talk...on the Rez" she said "no way we can talk here...on the Rez" I told her once I felt Sam's arm around me. "fin let's talk you two better end this now it's not right your my sister and I love you and want the best for you like a vampire" this made Sam shack realy bad.

"see he doesn't love you if he did he could controle himself around you" this mad me even madder "shut up ISABELLA! hen love me he get's that way out of LOVE something you and your little boyfrined know nothing about seeing as he dumped you before...ok that was wrong of me I'm sorry but there's no one out there better for me why can't you see that? you have no right to say that me being with the man I love is wrong" I said realy geting sick of this. she looked shocked at this I sighed.

"Bella your my sister and I love you but this has to stop I love him" I told her she sighed "werewolves are bad you'll get hurt"she said then walked away. I truned around and hugged Sam with tears in my eyes he stopped shacking and hugged me back. " hey you know I love you but she's right on one thing I could get mad and -" I cut him off with a kiss "you could never hurt me you don't have it in you to do it" I told him. "but what if" I had to cut him off agian "no if's ok let's not let her get at us" then he kissed me with so much love that I just had to kiss him back. I go into La La Land when he kisses me. what more can a girl ask for? oh yea a sister that would be happy for her but whatev's. He draged me back into the living room and pulled away from me. He just looked lovingly at me. "what?" I asked "your a good kisser" he said laughing and I laughed to boys what can you do.

A/N: _** sorry it took sooooooo longto get this up but I no idea where to go from here so if you guys have any ideas let me know **_


	7. Chapter 7

Sam went into the kitchen to make us something to eat but keep sneeking pecks at me a cluple of times it was cute. All I could think of was Bella maybe I came off to hard on her. she is my sister after all. Maybe she's mad that I wouldn't meet heer man's faimly. Should I go? it's only fair that I do right? they might be nice people after all. Ok so now to tell Sam ,he is NOT going to be happy but I have to do this if I want a healthy relationship with my sister. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen Sam had a big smile on his face but Icould look him in the eyes. "honey what's wrong?" he asked."I want to meet Bella's bf's family...so she can be happy" unsure of myself now. He saw shacking and yelled...kinda "WHAT!".

"hear me out ok I hate it that Bella's mad at me and maybe meetiing them will make it all better" I said holding on to his hand. "but..." was all he could say at a whisper "I'll be carefull and we could meet at the border line so you'll see I'm fine" I told him "you better be if I find one scrach on you their died" he said like the alpha wolf I know and love.I gave him a kiss on the cheek and texted Bella as I walked into the living room. She texted back saying she' be at my place around 9am. Man she's tying to kill me and here I am being nice to her what a grate sister is don't ya think.

Sam came in with a plate of grilled cheese sandwichs...That boy can eat with one of then and I'm good to go for like an hour or so. He didn't have a smile on his face and it hurt knowing that I did that to him. I snuggled up to him and eat the sandwichs with him "how come you make the best food?" I asked him and he laughed "why is it that good?" he asked as if he didn't know he was the best cook I've ever meet WAY better then Bella. "uh duh!" I said looking at him as if his crazy. He nuzzled his head into the crock of my neck and said "your way too cute" I smiled at him. We watched movies all day with the now and then kisses lol ;D!. "come on it's drak out I'll take you home" He said after 'Black Cloud' was over.

I realy didn't want to sleep by myself tonight so I did the best puppy dog eyes I could and looked up at Sam "Sam can you stay with me tonight?" I asked him. He looked taken back by this and looked like he was going to cave in when " I don't think thats a good idea". "ok fine I'll just ask Quil I bet he'd love to" I said walking to the door when he grabbed my shoulder "yes?" I asked him and he nodded his head. "YAY thank you" I said as I jumped to hug him "thank you thank you" I told him and he smiled so I kissed him. "what was that for?" he asked "for smiling" I told him as we walked out the door. "I need to smile more offten" he said to himself witch made me giggle.

"come on lover boy" I said grabbing his hand. I looked up at the stares as we walked home. "you like the stares uh" Sam said and I nodded at him. once we got home dad was realy chill about Sam sleeping over so I went to the bathroom to change into PJ's. Sam was with Jake talking about wolf stuff so I just went into my room and played Toby Mac's song : Me With Out You. Love that song as I sang along to my ipod Sam walked in and I truned it down and looked at him...in BOXERS thank you Lord Jesus and I mean that...no realy I did. I got in bed and so ddid he. He had his arms around me and I layed my head on his chest. "your so worm" I said "comes with being a wolf" he said "no come with being Sam" I told him.

He laughed "sleep now love" he then hugged me and I fell asleep soon after that. "WHAT THE HELL IS _HE_ DOIGN IN YOUR BED WITH NO CLOTHES!" I woke up to Bella's yelled "why the hell did you wake her up like that" Sam sai ready to kill her...mmmm my Sam ;) I snuggled closer to him and sighe hepply "Bella chill he has his boxers on nothing happend" I told her with my eyes closed. "Annali get up we have to go NOW!" why must she yell?. "ok, ok i'm up ,i'm up" I said getting out of bed. I looked at Sam and his face was all dark and stuff as I got my clothes and went to the bathroom then both Sam and Bella had it out.

After I brushed my teeth and toke my shower, I dressed in light brown v-neck shirt with ripped jeans and brown boot with the necklaces and bracelet Jacob made for me on my brithday last year. Brushed my hair but didn't tie it up or anything put some lipgloss on and walked back into my room. By this time they jusy glared at one an other. I walked over to Sam and gave him a kiss "morning handsome" I told him and he pulled me to him. we gave each other of phone numbers and with one last kiss Bella draged me to her truck. Here goes nothing I juess. "I'm so happy you texted me but not with what I saw in your room if you live with mom-" I cut her out "I would have never meet Sam or the other guys".

She looked at me then sighed "I don't know what you see in him" " I don't bash on you boyfriend so it's not fair your doing it" I snapped at her. we didn't talk after that, this was not what I had in mind. once we got to their BIG like realy Big house Bella was in a good mood bipolar much. A pixie girl came out of the house with Edward. Bella smiled at them "smile their nicer then the wolves" she said and some how everything that happened with her yesterday came back to me as I just glared at her how dear she talk about them like that she has no right at all to talk about them like that. Once I got over my anger shock I got out the car and Bella was half way to Edward and he did not look happy.

"Hi Annali I'm Alice let's go meet the rest of the family" she said a little happy this early in the morning...I miss my bed...We walked in side the house and a motherly and veary pritty looking lady came up and gave me a hug and I hugged her back "hi it's nice to meet you sweetheart I'm Esme" she told me smiling "awwww it's nice to meet you too" I told her smiling I couldn't be anger looking at her. "hello I'm Carlisle it's nice to meet Bella's little sister" said a tall man smiling and I smiled back "nice to meet you too" I told him "your clam yet happy and angery at the same time nothing like Bella it's cool I'm Jasper" the cute guy said "thanks I think" I told him "Jasper can feel people emotions I can read people thoughts...all but Bella's and Alice here can see into the future" Edward said "cool" I told them a big guy came up to me and asked "are you anything like Bella...oh and I'm Emmett" I laughed at that it's funny "no way I like you your funny" I told then added "not that I don't like you guys".

_**A/N: thanks **__**I lOvE yOu JazZ x**__** for giving me an idea and I hope you guys like it **_


	8. Chapter 8

Then a runaway modle blond came into the room "wow your pritty like runaway pritty...LOVE your boots" I told her "hmmm I like you odd cuase your Bella's sister and a mutts mate I'm Rosalie and I don't mean mutt in a bad way this time" Rosalie said and every one around me looked shocked at her. "I like you too" I told her and by that time every one was done being shocked "how come you like her an not me I'm the one ating your brother!" Bella cried. "cuase I'm not cry baby" I said "no I don't like you I love you your just like me" Rose sai and I smiled "oh and she doesn't seem helpless and annoying like you" she added. nicely put but I di feel bad for my sister. "hey I just noticed you don't smell like wet dog you smell the smoke and wood mixs with Fall...cool!" I laughed at Emmett. "thank you I juess" I told him. "Bella an I have to have a talk in my room so sorry everyone" Edward said pissed off looking at her as they walked up the staiers to he's room "wow he's never been this mad at her before" Jasper said "uh I was kinda thinking the same thing" I said

Most of the day I played vidoe games with both Emmett and Jasper or talked to Rosalie. Alice and I didn't talk mush cuase Rose keep on talking to me I felt bad but Jasper siad it was ok she has Bella and now Rose has me eat food. I got a text form Sam:

_****Sam3**: hey love how you doing? **_

**me: good having lots of fun u? **

_** **Sam3**:not so much fun I miss u oh and at the beach with the guy **_

**me: awww I miss u 2**

_** **Sam3**: so u'll come home then? **_

**me:I'll see what I can do**

_** **Sam3**: ok love, loveyou **_**me: lov u 2**

"Alpha mutt wants you back huh...I mean that out of love" Rosalie said "yea right" I told her and we all laughed. Bella came down mad as hell "why the hell did you have to think that uh Annali! Now Edward is MAD at me and it's all because you had to think of yesterday didn't you!" she yelled at me my face went red from anger. "I'm mad because the love of my life doesn't know how to act she's you sister be happy for her and be happy it's Sam of all people...Bella I love you and I hate this side of you that's why I'm mad" Edward said as Bella glared at me.

"why where you even born" Bella snapped at me and that one did hurt...alot. "wacth it girl" Rosalie snarrled "no it's ok can you just take me to the border?" I asked her and she nodded as I texted Sam to meet us there. tears went down my face as Rose ran us there with Emmett taging along soon she stopped and I got off her back and hugged her. she saw my tears and was pissed "Bella had no right to do that" said my new best girld firend Emmett hugged me "she didn't mean what she said" he told me "yes she did" I said back "we're here for you, your now _MY _little sis" Emmett said "_our_ little sis" Rosalie said and I smiled sadly at them and hugged them togther "thanks guy that means alot" I told them before we let go and I ran into Sam's arm crying.

"what happend what did they do?" Sam asked shacking "nothing they where so nice and sweet, Bella got mad that Edward got mad at her for the why she was acting towred us about us and was defending us and she said why was I even born" I told him and Paul who was right next to us and pulled me away as Sam changed into a horse sized black wolf...my wolf. "that little..." was all Paul could say because he was so mad but didn't change into a wolf. "Sam...can I huhg you?" I asked as I was hugging Paul. Sam nodded his head and I ran to him my arms went around his furry neck and I just cried and cried.

"I'll get you some pants Sam" then ran off. Sam whinnered as I cried. "I'm sorry I'm hurting you Sam" I said as I sobbed "you not hurtting him he's hurtting because you are it kills him to see you like this like it kills me but...we both know it hurts him way more then me" I looked up to see that Paul as back and gave Sam some cut-off's. Paul hugged me as Sam changed back. So much for not being a big baby.I felt someone pick me up. I looked up to see Sam, he wiped my tears and held my close as he and Paul walked away from the border. "I'm taking her to my place then calling Billy" Sam told Paul. Then before I knew it I was in Sam's worm house but he didn't put me donw till we where in his room...I think. He sat me down on the bed. By now I stopped crying "so is this you room?" I asked him...it was so native I love it. "yea...how you feeling?" he asked " a little better now thanks" I told him laying my head in his lap. He begang to strok my hair as he called my dad.

_**A/N: hope you guys like it and tell me what you think**_


	9. Chapter 9

we just stayed that way even after he hung up with dad. I closed my eyes and before I knw it I was fast asleep...man crying can take a lot of a girl. I felt Sam pick me up and put me under the covers and it smelled like him smoke/woods.

Dearm: I was ressed in old Quileute dress and I was sitting by a blue fire on the beach near the woods. And an elder was sitting across from me singing and playing a ntive drum. It was a nice song and it was veary claming. Then it stopped "young Annali you must forgive you sister for she will need you help and the help of the pack soon" he said "what why she hates me and I didn't even do anything to her" I told him "you have so much to learn little one... she is mad yes but not at you in a way" he said I just looked at him like is this guy forreal. He sighed "As my grat-grat-grat grand-daughed you must show her and the others it's ok to be diffinten" so he's my grandpa. "But why?" I asked he smiled at me "because that is how it must be...fine young man you have there, feel's blessed that God brought you into his life and thanks him every day take care of him and the pack" he told me and I smiled at him and siad "will do grandpa" "good now go to him" he said

end dream:

I woke up to the rain hitting the window. Sam was sound asleep next to me with his head on my should and arms around me. He looks so cute sleeping so peacefully. I sighed happily running my fingers through his hair. I never though in my life that I would ever fall in love with anyone this way at all and here I am with the man of my dreams just so happy to be in his arms doing nothing. He began to mutter in Quileute and opened his eyes. "sorry did I wake you?" I asked him. "no I just said I could get used to this" he said still every much sleepy. "go back to sleep wolf boy" I told him he smirk at me. "what if I don't want to?" he said I though about that then got out of his arms "you won't be able to get near me" I said. His eyes almost popped out of his head...ok now his awake.

I sighed and said "just joking boo" "not funny" he said as he pulled me to him. I giggled at him "it's raining" I said just to say something. "yea it's nice" he said and I nodded at him so true. I saw my backpack on the floor how did it get there?. It was like he could read my mind "Jacob dropped it off" he said nuzzling me "be right back k" I told him trying to get out of his arms but trying can only do so much. "why?" he aske not letting go. "to bruch my teeth" I told him and he nodded and said "I'll go in after you done" he said as I grabed my bag and walked to the bathroom. I ended up taking a shower too ooops. Sam was at the door ready to walk in as I opened up the door "your such a girl forever in the bathroom" he said joking around.

I still ended up rolling my eyes at him as I walked back into his room and layed down in the bed after I made it that is and thought about my dream it felt to real. I have a feeling that it was real and who knows what's going to happen now. I didn't notice that Sam came back into the room till he sat on the bed and I looked up at him and half smiled. "what are you thinking about?" he asked "...Bella..." I told him then I told him about my dream and that he had on kinda the same but with his grat-grat-grat grandpa and that they talked about sole mates and what it means to be a alpha wolf and all that. "so do you forgive her?" he asked "yea just have to keep telling myself what would Jesus do ya know" I told him and he nodded at me. He leaned over me and kissed me sweetly and I kissed him back.

We didn't brack the kiss as he got ontop of me. My arms went around his nack as he deepened the kiss. He then began to nibble on my ear witch made me giggle "Sam that tickles" I told him. I looked at the door and the guys where trying to hold in their laughter and I glared at them "Sam stop" but he didn't "Sam" I winned "yea Sam" Embry mocked me. Sam snapped he's head up and glared at them with a growl. They all jumped back at this "ok next time Annali here we'll call" Quil said smirking. I glared at him "get out my room" Sam snapped as he got off me with a sigh. I niped at his ear before going downsairs with the guys. "awww play time over?" Paul said and Jake said " shut up that's my sister!"

_**A/N: sorry that it took a little longer then the last two chapters and that it's short**_


	10. Chapter 10

__**A/N: sorry about the spelling up front on this one really really sorry and soo sorry it toke so long to post it**

I rooled my eyes at him and sat on Jake but then Sam pulled me away from him and on to his lap with his head on my shoulder watching the T.V. "so what are we going to do about Bella?" Paul asked "nothing, forgive and forget" I said looking at him. Paul keep his mouth shut as odd as that sound and I was thankfull about that. The guys all joked around after that then went into the backyeard and played football. It was Paul, Sam and Jared vrs Jacob, Embry and Quil. It was fun watching them play smack talking and calling each other out.

At the end Jake's team won and I ran over and hugged the wining team. Quil pouted and said "what no wining kiss?" he said pukring up and in half a second Quil as on the ground with a pissed of Sam "never mess with a man's sole mate" Paul laughed as Sam pined down Quil. "ok, ok, ok I'm sorry I couldn't help my self" Quil said as Sam let him go "ahh my hero" I said rapping my arms around his neck and gave him a quick pick on the lips and he growled. Making me giggle at him. "she has him whiped man" Embry said eyeing us "I do not" I said.

"Oh you do to" Paul and Sam said and I laughed at them. My phone went off and the Caller ID said Bella Sam saw it too and snached it from me. "what do you want Bella" he snapped in the phone. "she in the midddle of something" he told her pulling me closer nipping at my ear and I laughed at didn't talk for a long time then said "Fine but only cause we need to keep our people and Annali safe" he said pulling my closer to him.

She said something that made him mad and I just hugged him to stop him from shacking. Then he hung up and looked at me then sighed "The leeches say hi". what's with them and their manes for each other.!? "What did Bella want?" I asked him. "We have to meet them in the claering...that girl with more truble then she can ever be worth" Sam said Nuzzling me. "Is Annali come with us?" Quil asked him. "yea I'm not letting her out of my sight... call Seth and Leah" Sam told him "Seth and Leah?" I asked "yea they'er part of the pack but where away with their mom for the week" he told me. _**(Sam and Leah where never together in this story). **_ So some after he said they showed up "wow she is pretty" Leah said and I smiled at her "thanks you too" I told her and she smile at me back. Sam some what filled all of us in and Seth is so one of my favorit people ever ...Leah too duh lol.

We walked to the claering ok close to it so they could phase then walked into the claering and Rose and Emmet hugged me and I hugged them back. Sam snaered at them "clam down I'm only here for Annali" Rose told him "their here for their people and _**ME**_ not _**HER**_" Bella said. "Annali's in danger just as much as you didn't you not tell them that and them here for _**you**_ don't make me laugh" Rose snapped at Bella. Bella hid behind Edward I rolled my eyes as Jasper filled us in. Ok so the redhead vamp Sam killed bilted up an army to kill Bella and what not. So when she was killed her boy toy got mad and gonna go on with the plan not only wanting to kill my siister but me too cause Sam killed his lover. Oh joy...NOT!

So the Pack was called into help them fight them off. Leah was next to me and nuzzled my arm after that and I hugged her. Rose and her are the only girl I have as friends...yea Leah and I bonded on our way over here. Jasper began to show them how to fight of new borns. Sam had is head in my lap watching laerning how to kill them. Some how I began to crach Sam's ear and I felt him relax a little. I soon feel asleep lening on Leah and my arm around Sam's neck.

__dream: mmmm the smell of burning fire wood. I was dressed the Same way I had before and Gramp's had his drum in his hand. "hi" I told him and he smiled "hi...those new borns strong yes but that boy who leads them is going to go after you and you sister when the others are fighting his army" he said and my heart stopped for a moment "what do I have to do?" I asked him "nothing my child Sam will know what to do his love for you and for his people will show him the way...he will be torn between the two and you must help him see what's best for every one for he might just think of you" Gramps said "I'll do my best" I told him he nodded "that's all any one can ask of you Annali... now go back" he said

end dream:

I woke up to see that they where still at it. Edward was looking at me oddly and I didn't like it. Jasper noticed "Edward" He said snapping him out of it "I can't see Annali's thoughts as she dreams...it's odd" Edward said. good old Gramps knows what his doing...od cause his dead...kreepy must. At that I shived. Jasper nodded at him and they began to fight again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: sorry it toke me so long and again for the spelling hope you guys like it.**_

I was so done with this next time I stay home in my worm bed sleeping. I'm not a nice person when I'm sleeply...not at all. Edward laughed at me as Emmet fought Jasper "wacth it vampire boy" I snapped at him glaring at him "Stop making her mad Ed" Rose said and I smiled my thanks to her. I felt Sam get teanse so I kissed his head and nuzzled him to clam down. "oh gag me" Bella said looking at us "Bella that's enouph" Edward told her as Leah snarreled at her "don't temped me Bella" Rose tol her with death in her eyes. "I think that's good for tonight" Jasper said and every one nodded.

We walked away from them after saying bye to them. once the pack phased back I felt two worm arms around my wasit. "hey Sam" I told him sleeply. He picked me up and walked home I think. Idk cause I fell asleep the momnet he picked me up. Once I woke up though I was in my room. I got up and went to take a shower. Iwalked into the living room see Embry and Jake sleeping on the floor. I smiled at them silly boys.

I saw dad getting ready to go somewhere. "fishing?" I asked him. "no Sue Leah's mom is making me go food shopping with her for the boys" he said and I nodded at him and walked into the living room shacking my head at them and walked out the door. I saw Bella's truck outside the house with her siting in it. I rolled my eyes and walked past her to hang out with Leah and Seth today. Bella got out her truck once she saw me "Jacob's sleeping Bella" I told her cooly. "I came to see you" she said coldy "look Bella I have plans right now so maybe an other time" I said. She just loooked at me "fiine I'll go with you". Be nice Annila be nice I toke a deep breath and shuged my shoulders. We walked over to thebeach where Seth and Leah are and I said hi and did the howl telling Bella who they where. "Thank for the fighting for me thing I don't know why but vamipers love me" she laughed but we didn't "we're fighting for Annali not you" Leah said nicly though.

Bella glared at me and said "she's just some whore no one wants her they all want and love me she's not even cute let alone normal looking! she's a big girl you don't have to lie to me when she's here" I just looked at her speechless. Leah began to shack realy bad and Bella just had to add "oh and I foregot you dont' have to lie to her about Sam loving her he wants me and is using her to get to me witch is'nt working I might add" the she looked at me with fake saddness "That's why I wanted you to not be with him cause once he see that he can never have me he'll be done with you and you'll come crying to me" I really can not beleive she said that by this time Seth was shacking worse then Leah...not good I backed up pulling Bella with me and they both truned into wolves. They where going to atck her when Jacob showed up and gave them orders to go into the wood and clam down.

"what is wrong with you!" Jake snapped "yea Annali what is wrong with you being with a guy who doesn't want you" Bella said. I felt two shacking hands on my waist. I knew who it was so I truned around and hugged him. "no Bella what's wrong with you?!" Jacob said."We're having a bonfire tonigh so dress nice" Jacob told me and I gave him a muck glare.

AT THE BONFIRE:

I was talking to Leah and Sue about well girl stuff like clothes they guys and all that. When every one began to sing happy birthday with dad and Sam coming my way with a cake. I was so shocked by this. "don't tell me you forgot your own birthday sis" Jacob said and I bluched and nodded as everyone laughed. Dad held out the cake and told me to make a wish:_** I wish that every one comes out of the fight alive and safe**_. Every one clapped as I made my wish. Dad with the help of Sue passed out the cake as Sam toke Sue's spot next to me. Leah handed me bag that must have been next to her. I smiled at her and dug into the bag there was the new Britt Nicole CD: GOLD with a box of nail polsh in trible coloers and a Wolf stuffed animal. I hugged her "thank you so much I love it...them" we both laughed at that.

Embry gave me the box set dvd of Heartland sesons 1-5, with the chrsimes one two. Quil got me the first two Perfect Chemistry Series books. Paul got me the new Ipod touch with a $30 Itunes card. I gave him a big, big hug. Dad and Sue got me a book about our tribed stories and I gave them a got me the new Toby Mac DC: EYE ON IT with a box of white chocelet. I atccked him in a hug. I love white chocelet! so much. "thank you thank you thank you!" I told him but soon after that Sam pulled me off of him as everyone laughed. Jacob gave me a picther fram with a picther of me and him when we were little and a gold lucket with a pichter of him and dad on one side with Sam on the other side. The lucket had a paw print on the front. I hugged him and didn't want to let go that gift meant the world to me.

Jared came up to me with a bag and a big smile on his face. I looked inside and saw 4 Dog The Bounty Hunter dvds and a T-shirt that siad Alpha girl of my pack with claw marks going though the words. "Thanks Jare love it but I don't think Sam will like the dvds so in love with Leland Chapmen" I wishpered to him and said out loud "Just kidding Sam love you". Once more we all laughed Sam said "come with me" into my ear and I followed him to the beach not saying a thing. Then there sitting on the beach was a PITBULL...I LOVE PITBULLS. It had Black/ Ten fur with one Blue eye and one brown-ish yellow and...aww the poor baby only had three legs.

"she was used as bait in dog fighs sweet dog she is, her names Nina...they where about to put her down at the pound when I went with you dad to fine you a dog for you birthday...do you like her?" he said. tears where going down my face that poor baby " I love her thank you" I hugged him and walked over to her slowly and she licked my face making me giggle at her and scrach under her chin, witch she seemed to like. She had a ribbed with a ring around her neck with her coller. "It's a promes ring I know it's cornee but I though you might like it" Sam said and I slipped the ring on. It was a smiple gold ring with a pick heart jem with wings on the sides of the jem. I couldn't help but cry. These was the best brithday ever! "I love it" I told him still looking at it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: SOOOO SORRY this came out so late relly and i did try to do Edwards pov but it did work out will of good at all sorry about that to**_

I smiled at him, he really was the sweetest guy I know and thank God that he gave me Sam. "I love you Sam" I told him and his eyes lit up like diamonds. "I love you too Annali" he told me before giving me one of thoses I-Love-You kisses and I kissed him back. Nina came and sat down in between us. Making us laugh, I gave her a kiss on the head and hugged her. Sam smiled at us, it felt like we had our own little family. Same put his arm around me and petted Nina as we watched the waves. I got a text from Jake saying to sleep over at Sam's house because no one would be home tonight.

Sam was all too happy when I showed him the text. Sam was really happy about that. It was cute how Nina and Sam keep fighting over me in a way.I watched them play fight with each other making me smile. By far the best birthday ever. It was getting late and I was getting sleepy "Sam can we go home now"I told him with out thinking. He had the biggest smile on his face. "what?" I asked him "you just called my place home" he said bringing me into his arms."yea I did didn't I" I told him with Nina's head on my lap. Sam snuggled, yes snuggled up to me before picking me up and tacking me home well his place as Nina followed us home.

I soon closed my eyes and felt his soft worm bed and got under the covers then motioned for Nina to sleep on the bed with me. "No she has her brand new dog bed" Sam said. "but Sam don't you think she's had a tough life so fare and should have the good life from now on please Sam" I told him giving him my puppy dog eyes as Nina went to sleep on my ...ok well Sam's pillow but I'm the one using it. Any ways she was slepping right next to me. Sam gave in and got into bed. I had this nagging feeling to tell him what my grandpa said. "Sam I have to tell you some thing but promes me that you'll stay clam ok" I said looking up into his eyes and he just nodded his head. I toke a breath and said "that guy who wants to kill Bella and me going to go find me and Bella as you guys fight...grandpa told me last night when we where at the claering and he said you would know what to do". He looked lost for words then held me tight and close to him. "I can't wont lose you" he wispered to himself.

"Sam whatever you do please put our people and everyone less before me so you can think right" I told him as I touched his cheek. "I'm not going to lose you Annali I can't!" he said tears froming in his eyes. "Sam I-" he cut me off "God didn't put you in my life just to take you away...think about it Annali, us havig kids running around someday you as my wife a family of our own please just let me think about me and what I want" I so badly want to let him do that but knew that I couldn't. "I want that life more then anything but just because you need to think of everyone less doesn't mean I'm going to die" I told him. Then added "your not going to lose me ever" I told him. "how can you be sure?" he asked. " I trust in God with all my heart and have faith in him" I told him. Sam nodded at me thinking of what to say. "sleep on it ok" I told him "yea a nap would be good have the learning how to figh new born thing tonight" He said. " But Sam it's almost one in the moring" I told him.

"That's why your staying home and not coming to the meeting with the Collens" he told me. "As if I was going to that again but Sam you need your sleep,all the guys do"l said."I know but we need to know what we're up against" he told me.


	13. Chapter 13

_**ROSS*-* : better be at the meeting tonigh oh and happy b-day**_

I looked my phone then at Sam then back at the text Ross sent. Oh what the hell better then laying in bed all night thinking of the pack. "Looks like I'm going with you" I told Sam before I myself toke a nap. I could feel Nina'spaws on my stomach and her head under my chin. I could also feel Sam looking at us so I opned my eyes to see him standing at the door. I gave him a are-you-kidding-me look. Did he realy think I'd sleep all night and not notice him gone?.He gave me a sheepish smile "didn't want to wake you" Sam said so cute the lier. I shook my head at him and got out of bed and put my shoes on. I rubbed Nina's head and told her "be a good girl and look after the house for us ok I won't be gone too long".

Sam sighed knowing there was no way he was going to win this one. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped to the living room. Sam told me his plan on how to keep me and my sister safe. Ok so he called her an other name but I don't feel like saying it at the moment. Good plan too; to keep Bella and I camped out at a safe distance from the where the fight was going to take place so that if something happened he could get to me fast. Sath was to keep me safe and Edward with Bella, Sam and Jake would mask our senct and stay the night with us then off to the fight in the moring. How he came up with that I will never know. Sam held my hand in his as he told the pack his plan right before we meet up with the Cullens. I had to trun around so they could phase, Leah nugged me on the side with her head when they where done and we went to the meeting.

Once we got to the claring Emmett had me in a big old bear hug. "Happy late birthday" Sam snarled at him but I shot him a look Rosalie hugged me too. "promse ring love the pink heart jem way better then a diamond and the wings add just the right touch...good work Sam." Rosalie said studying my ring. Both Ross and Emmett gave me birthday cards with a $50 in both of them just like the other Cullens did.I gave them all my thanks and went back to Sam and the others. Most of the time they talked about Sam's plan, they did get some fighting in, all in all I was still bored as hell. Alice had a vision that the fight would take place in two days just our luck don't you think. We left soon after that leaving them to find a way around Charlie.I haven't seen him in forever I wounder how he's doing. Once we got to La Push the pack went on their way. Sam and I walked home hand and hand with no talking just happy being together.

It began to snow on our walk witch made me stop and stick out my tongue to catch some snowflakes. "Man I missed the snow so much you have no idea" I said with my eyes closed leting the snowflakes it my face. I didn't have to have my eyes open to know Sam had a smile on his face somethings you just konw. "how long has it been since you seen snow?" Sam asked "ages way too long if you ask me" I told him as we began to walk again. I began to swing our hands a bit just so happy that it's snowing that I could jump. "Hay Sam are you going to put Christmas lights up?" I asked him as we got to his house.

He thought about it for a moment then said with a smile "yea I might never done it before though" I smiled up at him. Once we got inside Nina jumped on Sam wagging her tail and it wormed my heart to see them play around on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

That goes to show you even if she has three legs she's still a dog a happy one at that. I sat down in the living room couch and she got off of Sam and crawled in my lap like she was a puppy or something. I began to give her a massage on her shoulders and she loved it her eyes closed and she was purring, yes dogs purr too. "Lucky dog if only that was me" Sam said getting up from the floor.

I rolled my eyes at him, I'll give him one before we go to bed for the night. After all his doing so much for me that a massage wont hurt any one. Nina began to fall asleep on me and I didn't have the heart to wake her up "Sam can you pick her up...with out waking her to your room?" I asked him with my puppy dog eyes. He nodded and did as I asked.

Once he got Nina in bed I told him to set so I could give him a massage as well. Sam ends up with his head resting on my chest...the pover. He really need one though his shoulders where stiff as they can get. Poor Sam he has a lot on his plate right now. "I could get use to this" he said with his eyes closed. I smiled at him I could get use to this too I ran a hand though his hair before I stopped. "I love you Annali" Sam said in a sleepy voice "love you too Sam". I got into bed and so did Sam Nina toke up most on my pillow so I put my head on Sam's chest closed my eyes.

DREAM:

I was with Rachle in Sam's back yeard laughing having a good old time when "mommy,mommy,mommy" came from the back door and a little boy that looked alot like Sam came running to me and Paul was running after him. "yes honey" I said. This is so weird why did I say that to him. Sam came out from thee woods with a smile on his face. " Uncle Paul wont play hid and go seek with me" the little boy said. "It's not safe to play thoughs kinds of games right now sweetheart but I bet Unlce Paul would love to color with you or something isn't that right love" Rachle said looking over and Paul.

He nodded smiling lovingly at her, I just so happy that Rachle and Paul are together they'er so cute. Sam came up to me and the boy "Daddy" the little boy said jumping up on Sam and Sam picked him up. "hey Warren" Sam said to the little boy who must be our son. I smiled my little boy looks so much like his dad. Sam gave me a I-Love-You kiss and I happily kissed him back "ewww" Warren said covring his eyes making us laugh.

End of dream.

I woke up with a smile on my face and snuggled into Sam's chest wishing I could wake up like this every morning. I felt Nina under the covers naer our feet silly hand went to my stomach thinking of the dream I had now I'm the one being silly. I hugged onto Sam and I felt him hug me back I looked up and he was still asleep. Is it even possible to fall even more in love with someone? It sure seems like it with momnets like this. I looked out his window and it was still snowing outside. I wonder if it was snowing all night long. I could feel Sam move I stayed still hoping I didn't wake him.

"Morning beautiful" Sam said kissing my head I looked up at him smiling and he kissed me holding me close as if that even possible.I let my head fall to his chest once more "I don't want to get up" I told him closing my eyes. He chuckled then said "me too lets just stay this way forever". I kissed his chest then said "yea that be nice". "so we do have to get up?" he asked and I nodded "I call bathroom frist" I said acking like a little kid geting up grabbing my bag that Jake left and ran to the bathroom. Yea and I'm gonna be a mom one day the poor kid lol.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/n: sorry it toke this long for me to post this and super sorry for the spelling just being a little lazy lately and working on making the chapters longer**_

Sam's pov:

I woke up to Annali sugled up to my chest and I didn't want to move. I could be like this forever if I could. I love having her in my arms, the pack better not come in here like they did last time or they'll all have patorl for a mounth. "Morning Beautiful" I told her knowing she was awake. She looked up at me smiling. I held her closer to me just needing her closer to me. Her head fall to my chest again then said "I don't want to get up"closing her eyes. I let out a chuckle and said "me too lets just stay this way forever" knowing we can't. She kissed my chest giving me shivers dow my back. "yea that be nice" she told me "so do we have to get up?" I asked hoping she's say no but all I got was a nodded and "I call bathroom frist" before grabbing her stuff and rush to the bathroom. I laughed never a dull moment with her.

I gathered my things so I could be ready to get in the bathroom after her. Why is it that girls take forever in the shawer anyways. That's somthing I don't think I'll ever get to know. Hoping that's a good thing too but you never know. She got out as soon as the frunt door was opened by one of the guys. I got in the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead of me. once I got into the livingroom no one was there and I was like what the?. when I herd laughter coming from my backyard so I went to see what it was.

Truns out it was the guys and Annali having a snow ball fight so I just sat on the sidelines watching them play. It's nice to have a worrie free day and a snowday seems to fit just right. So it's time to sit back and watch the game take place. That is untill Jake and Paul get into it about who knows what and I had to step in "clam down both of you whatever it is let it go" I told them. Once they clamed down we found Jared and Annali making snow angels "So you girls gonna do that all day" Paul yelled and Annali just looked at him and he toke a step back. I love this girl even more every day and this just added to the mix. I went inside and Jake and Embry where playing vidoe games. I went into the kitchen and made some hot coco for everyone. Paul and Jared had came in first and Annali came in with snowflakes in her pritty black hair so soft and slky.

I handed her a mug of hot coco as the guys got their own. "Thank's" she told me smiling. I put my arm over her shoulder "had fun out there with the boys" I said "yea it was fun to bad you didn't join us" I smiled when she said that as we made our way to thelivingroom where I had Annali in my lap so that I could put my head on her shoulder and I just wanted her in my arms. "So Rachle's coming home from callege fot brack" Jake said and Annali looked a bit scared and Paul noticed "hey baby girl what's wrong?" he asked baby girl ...hmmm...I like it for her fits her. "What if she hates me when she finds out" Annali said. "she wont hate you how can antone hate you" I said. "Bella hates me" she said and just hering her name makes me want to kill someone ok kill her but she's still her half sister. "Bella doesn't havee a soul much less a heart" Paul said and I would have to aggrie with him.

"Chill sis she knows dad told her and she's happy to have you back in our family something about sisters stick together andsomething about ganging on someone". It made me smile that she had a big sister that would love her. Roselia and Leah are good friends but a blood sister would be good for her. Annali had a small smile on her face and it made me feel good to know she's happy.

Meanwhile: Ros's Pov:

Bella was geting more and more well Jasper will not go anywhere near her and Edward is thinking of not giving her his mothers ring if she keeps this up. Even Emmet doesn't try and make her blush any more Esmea is still nice to her and so are Aclie and Carlile. Annali and I text all the time now and Bella seems to get pissed off about it and I love it. I can't stand her at all why my brother is still with her at all is shocking to me realy. "what do they see in her she's so ugly and Sam's just using her it's sad realy" I could her Bella tell Alcie for like the tenth time.

"Esy Ros we don't need the trity brocken" Jasper said "oh please the muts would be more then happy to help" I told him knowing I was right "But Annali wont do you realy want to hurt someone as nice and wormheart as her your friend". What he said got to me I don't want to do anything to hurt Annali she's my friend and I haven't had one in a long time. I nodded at him and went back to game on the tv with Emmet. Emmet put his arm around me when Bella comes down the staiers wiht both Edward and Aclie, Alcie gave me a look before they all sat down with us. "I like your boots" Bella said trying to suck up to me trying to get me to like her and not her sister. I looked at my boot and their the ones I got after seeing Annali's the frirt time I meet her but mine aren't native more urben if you will. "Thank saw Annali's boot that one day and had to have them" I told her knowing she's get mad and it worked.

I know I know I'm not a nice person but it's fun to make her mad. I feel bad for my brother who has to deal with her. Bella was glaring at me as if I killed her cat. Emmat rubbed y back to keep me for attacking but I was as clam saw can be not bothering to give her an other look. "So guys wheres Jasper?" she asked as if she didn''t know "who knows" Alcie said. Bella looked like she didn't belive her "how can you of all people not know" Bella snapped and then I told her "He's not your man chill out he nor my sister have to anwer to the like of you" then gave her a sicking sweet smile. Edwared looked at me like why did you have to do that. "Edwared take me home" Bella demaned him "wow the little baby can't take care of herself so she need Eddy to do it tell me Bella does he hand feed you like a baby too? bet Annali doesn't do that to Sam" I said. I knew Edwared would get it from her later but I'm sick of putting up with her and her childishness, sorry edwared I realy am but those thing need to be said. I told him in my head and he nodded.

Bella looked down right unnatrul like the living dead and I though it was funny cause she can dish it out but she can't take it back. What a graet x-mes eva this trund out to be.

Annali's pov:

The guys began to put up the lights for X-mas, yea I know why the day before x-mas will I real don't know but hey it's fun watching them fight with each other oh did I tell you that Paul imprint on Rachle just like my dream...well kinda any ways. Jake was not happy at all and now Rach is coming along for the ride with the fight. Rach ,Bella and I all in one place this should be fun. Thank God it's after x-mas our last day of peace before the figh. Rachle toke the new better then the guys thought but then again I'm the one that told her. She and I were tlaking and she's so gonna make Paul work for it that made me laugh. Oh poor Paul I feel sorry for him sorta hey boys got to leron right?. "looks like their done Anny" Rachle said her new nickname for me yea I was scared for nothing dont rub it in ok. I looked up at the house and it was pretty and I loved it.

"Yea looks like it...where did the guys go though?" I asked her and she shruged "I don't know" then out of no where Quil tackled us to the ground heard I might add. "hey ladys like the house?" he asked as if he didn't do anything wrong. The wind was so nocked out of me I'm going to kill him. "get off us" I said real mad Quil had one leg in between mine and the other in between Rachle's one hand next to my head and the other next to Rach with hid body pressed on us like he didn't whay a thing. These boy most be on something "we can't breath smart one get off" Racghle said. "what's going on here?" Sam asked pissed off with a shacking Paul. "he did it" I said "it's his fault" Rachle said backing me up. "sure just feed me to the wolves" Quil told us "we will get off" we both said at the same time and he did this time. "what happened" Sam said with closed eyes trying to keep clam. "I was just having a little fun and well-" I cut him off " A LITTLE FUN you knocked thr breath out of me!" I said "yea I knink I have brain damge" Rachle said rubbing her head. Sam looked up at me and came over to me "you ok?" he asked holding me in his arms "yea just no more wolves tackling me to the ground" I said "yea tell me about it" Rachle said. "so your both ok" Paul asked and we noddded at him.

the day after x-mas: (yea I know I skip over X-mas but I realy wanted to ge to this part hope your not too mad)

Sam and Paul were runing side by side with Rachle and I on their backs Jake was way ahead of us only because Sam and Paul didn't want to be near Bella at all. All Bella did from the momnet she saw me was gave me glares and looked. The saying if looks could kill came to minda. Edward was all ready at the camp sit with both tents up. Sam and I's tent was big enouph for both Paul and Rachle to sleep in it with us.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: sorry it took me forever and a year to up date this chapter super sorry just had a lot of thing going on but I'll try and post the next one sooner**_

"We'll star the fire" Sam said as Paul and Jake got the firewood. I snuggled up to Sam to keep worm and Bella just glared at me even more. I just rolled my eyes I'm so done with her right now. Soon the guys got back and they got the fire stated. I looked over at Edward and he seemed stressed out to a howl other level poor guy I feel bad for him. Really I do no lie. I sat down next to Rachel as we watch the guy fight about how to start the fire it was funny to say the least. "you'd think they would have learned to work together by now" I told her "yea I know but hey at least we get a show" she said with a laugh and I laughed with her.

"Fires done" Sam told Edward as he sat down next to me as Paul stole Rachel from me lol. Edward came over with Bella not touching he must be because he's like all ice. Jake sat close to Bella to keep her from freezing on us Edward seemed put out may this and I don't know why it's not like Jake's in love with her anymore. Bella would try to hug on to Jake but he wasn't having it. Non of us talked but what could any of us say really 'hope you guys don't die in the morning' who says that. My mind keep going back to Nina and Billy if she would be to much for him and Sue with all he energy.

"they'll be fine" Sam told me reading my mind like always I smiled up at him. He gazed down at me with a loving smile and nothing but love showed in his eyes I was about to kiss him when "EWWW there are other people here ya know look who I'm talking to like they care" Bella said. "What's your deal leave them alone" Rachel said glaring daggers at Bella. Bella was about to say something when Rachel cut her off "No one cares what you have to say so just keep it to a minimum ok" Paul looked at her with all kinds of love in his eyes hell it was all over his face. I smiled at them he nuzzled her neck and said something at made her blush and smile. "Their cute together aren't they" I said to Sam.

He smiled at me and said "yea". I was getting sleepy by the fire and Sam noticed at picked me up "someone's sleep we're going to sleep" Sam said. "What she can't walk on her own now?" Bella snapped at him "Oh shut up Bella no one cares what you think" I said. Once in the tent I said "I' such a baby I'm the first to go to sleep". He laughed at me and said "I like it" "that's knida sick ya know" I told him like what the hell is he thinking. "no I meant like that yours so cute" he said pulling me closer to him "ok see that I can deal with cute I'll take" I laughed and rested my head on his chest. Soon I fell asleep in his arms,

Next morning:

` In the morning no one talked to scared to way what's on their minds all but Bella that is. "Thanks guys for doing this for me yea I know I know you don't have to say it I know your doing this out of the deep love you guys have for me" she said looking over at Sam and Jake with a evil smirk on her face then she added "even though I know it kills you guys on the inside that I'm with Edward" "That's it Bella we have to talk" Edward said grabbing Bella by the arm and walked away. "what is that about?" Rach asked "I have no idea" I told her.

We looked up at the guys knowing they could hear what they were talking about. "Oh no don't go there you two" Jake said and we looked at each other like who needs him. So we looked up at our guys with puppy dog eyes and they almost caved when Seth came up to the fire. "k you can go their waiting at the clearing" Seth said as I hugged Sam and looked in to his eyes. "I'm scared Sam" I said near tears and I could tell from the other side of the camp Rachael was telling Paul the same thing. "So am I , I don't want to lose you ever Annali" he said as tears went down hid face making me cry into his chest.

He held me for what seemed like forever but at the same time like it was cut off short when Bella stormed over to us yanking on Sam's should how she did that the world will never know ever. Any ways she pulled him away from me and KISS HIM ON THE MOUTH! Sam pushed he away from him and whipped his mouth clean. Seth was holding me back from killing her. Look like Paul was having a heard time keep Rachael at bay. "Don't you see Sam you don't have to act like you love my sister anymore Edward and I broke up after the fight I wont see him any more you can have me" Bella told him.

"One: I LOVE ANNLI NOT YOU Two: who cares if Edward left you good for him" Sam said holding me in his arms again "see you soon ok love" he said I nodded he then kissed me with passion and love but at the same time it was a loving sweet kiss. " I love you" he said into my ear "I love you to Sam" close to tears again. Rachael and I watched as Sam and Paul walked away Seth put an arm on both our shoulders. "Nothing better happen to them" Rachael said and I nodded with her. "They be fine…. Now Bella I have to ask this way do you hate your sister-" Rachael cut Seth off "_MY _sister". "Right why do you hater her so much" he finished with no one cutting in.

"She's trying to take away what's mine always did even when we where kids Sam belongs to me like the other guys like you Seth she has no right to come here and take what's mine" Bella said. My jaw dropped ok this girl need some meds or professional help. Rachael looked speechless and can you blame her my half sister was a out o her right mind just like our mother, like mother like daughter never seem so right to say till now.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:sorry this ones short and all hope you guys like it**_

That's when I felt a ice cold hand grabbed me I looke up to see a brown haired boy with blood red eyes that made my blood go cold "about time some one takes care of her for me" Bella said and even the vampire looked shocked that she said that "and I'll take care of you too" vam boy said. I saw Seth phase on the spot but vampy over here grabbed my neck with his free hand saying "not so fast mutt". I could tell poor Seth didn't know what to do and never did I. Rach looked like she was about to balck out with Bella jumping with girl needs to go to a mental hospital big time.

Seth snarled at him and Vam boy broke my arm making me yell out in pain. I looked away from Seth knowing Sam could was would see whats going on though Seth thoughts. I don't want him to see me like this at all it kills me. So I did the only thing I could so was pray that I wouldn't die or any of the pack or coming from behind us and blood breath over here throw me into a big tree and I blacked out. The last thing was a heart broken wolf howl that broke my heart.

I felt something wet hit my face and someone holding me so tight it's hard to breath. I opened my eyes only to see Sam crying. "Sam" I said looking up at him he just hugged me tighter to him. "I thought I lost you" he said crying into my shoulder and I hugged him back knowing it was best not to say anything. I looked around me to see we where in my room back on the rez. It made me hug him closer to me. My own tears going down my face.

I looked up when I heard the door open to see Jake looking like he haded sleep in days but smiled when he was me and ran out the door yelling "she's awake". Sam looked into my eyes and I his,I touched his cheek saying "I love you Sam Uley". He smiled at me saying "I love you to Annila Black" I kissed him as my dad walked in. I pulled away blushing as Nina jumped on my bed. She some how got in the hug with us so I kissed her forehead. "These two wouldn't leave your side for the life of them" dad said.

Tears in his own eyes as he rolled over to the bed I let go of both Sam and Nina "Oh daddy" I said for tthe first time ever in my life hugging him crying. "shhhhh it's ok now baby your fine now safe I'm here" he toldd me rubbing my back. "Sam's going to stay the night with you I have to go up date Charlie and well...your mothers in town meaning their both gonna make me go over there...night sweetheart" he told me drying my tears kissing my forehead. I nodded as is sunk in oh no my mom's here. I let my head hit the pillow "why is she even here?" I asked him. "She wants you to go home with her" dad said before leaving. "I'm not going anywhere" I called out. That's when I noticed the singed cast on my right forearm. The one that toke up most of the space was Sam's macking me smile.

I patted the spot next to me smiling up at him as Nina moved to the foot of the bed to sleep. Once he laed down next to me I snuggled up next to him lacing our hands together. "Sam how long have I been out?" I asked him. He shighed saying "three days" I nodded at him holding in a laugh saying "Sam I'm hungry" he laughed a little "be right back love"


	18. Chapter 18

_** A/N:really hope you guys like it I'll try to update soon next time but can't promse anything sorry**_

I got all cunffy in bed relaxing I'll deal with my mother soon enough. Soon Sam came back with a plate of mac &cheese with apple joice. I smiled at him saying "that looks good" making him smile as well. As I eat Sam seemed kinda out of it and he keep on looking at me. He looked like hell and needed some sleep "Sam get some sleep" I told him. With Nina snoring up a storm but hey it's cute with dogs o it. He did say anything just looked at me "Sam I'll be right here when you wake up I'm not going anywhere" I told him. "But your mom" he said I could tell he's thinking about if I going tearing him apart. "Sam she can't take me even if she could I'd just marry you so I could stay with you and my family I'm a Black and theres nothing they can do about it" I told him then went to finish my food.

"Marry me" Sam said out of no where "what?" I aske him looking into his amazing brown eyes. "Marry me I know we where going to whaite to even talk about marriageand all but after what happened Annila I can liive think or breath with out you I love you to much just marry me plase" he really meant what he just said he wants me to marry him I'm only 17 but some how this seems right to me. I smiled up at him then said "yes Sam I'd love to marry you". He kissed me with a sweet I- love-you kiss one of my favs. So that night I slept in the arms of my soon to be housband oh I can't wait.

The next morning I woke up to "WHY IS THERE A MAN IN HER BED BILLY BLACK" mom yelled...oh no why her this ealry in the morning. "what are you doing here?" I asked with my eyes closed snuggling into Sam's chest.I could feel Sam trebles so I looked up at him pushing his chest a pit with my hand and he looked into my eyes and it was as if all my prombles where washed away and he was there to stand by me. "I'm here to take you home Billy's not a good father" my mother said making me snap "HIS THE BEST FATHER THERE IS! HE'S NOT THE ONE WHO SHIPPED ME OFF AND PUT HER HUSBAND BEFORE HER OWN KID WHO DOES THAT OH I KNOW SELFISH PEOPLE LIKE YOU GET OUT I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU". Sam held on to me so I wouldn't fall off the bed.

I saw Phil right next to her "How dear you speak to your mother like that young lady you pack your bags your going to your Aunt's" Sam began to trumble oh this should be good. "No how dear you talk to _**MY**_ Annila like that your not welcome on the rez ever talk to her like that again and your be sorry" Sam told him getting out of bed his eyes locked with the now frightened Phil. Oh yea that my man ha take that mom I have a really man and you don't. "Dad we need to talk to you about something every one that's not boold out" I said giving Charile a sorry look. "your going to pack is what your going to do Annila Sawn" my mother said. "Black her name is Annila black rember the papers you and Charile singed you have no power over her my dad does it's not like you can right it in court or anything we have our own laws on the rez on our land" Jacob sais way to go Jake.

Mom looked shocked "I'll be out side We young lady are going to have a talk" she told me I rolled my eyes at her as she, her houband and Charile walked out the door but mom walked back in "I'm blood to" rolling my eyes at her for a sceon time. "ok fin Sam aske me to marry him last night and I said yes...plaese don't be mad" I said looking at my father and brother. Mom was ready to yell and I know when she comes out of shock she will. once dad and Jake got out of shock dad looke right at Sam "you better take care of my little girl samule Uely" "Hurt my sis andd your dog food" Jake told him. "your not mad?" I asked

"How can I be mad my baby's marrying the pac...you know" dad said almost forgetting that my mom was right there. "ARE YOU CRAZY YOUR TOO YOUNG...ARE YOU PREGNANT?" mom yelled. "no I never been with a boy and no I'm not crazy no need to yell you ddon't have to come I don't care" I told her. "Oh I'm going I'm your mother" she siad "Fin but Phil can't come you bring him your kicked out the rez for that day" I told her hugging Sam the best I could with this dam cast on.


	19. Chapter 19

She stormed out with Phil and Charile right behind her. Rachale came in and hugged me "about time you woke up I can't take these boys much longer with out you" I laughed at what she said. I hygge her back saying "I love you to sis...be my maid of honn0r?" I aske her and she looked shocked to say the lest. "Sam asked you to...marry him?" She asked slowly making sure she said it right. I nodded my head happily asPaul walked in smacking Sam should saying "congrats man".

"YES I WOUD LOVE TO" my sister yelled jumping on me making us both fall to the floor. I ended up laughing with her "not the best idea to jump on you with a cast" she said. "no of course not its the best idea there is" I said playfully rolling my eyes at her. "oh whatever!" she said getting off of me helping me up. Sam helped me up rapping his arms around my wast "lets go to the beach" he whispered. I nodded at him grabbed clothes and walked in to the bath room to get ready fro the I got out Sam was there only one in my room.

"where did the others go?" I asked him. "their meeting us at the beach" he said shrugging.I nooded at him and we walked to the beach with neather of us talking. I like most females was thinking about the wedding. Texting Leah and Rose the good new asking them to be in the wedding. I didn't hear Sam asking me something "Annali babe you there" he said waving his and in my face. I looked up at him saying "uh?". Making him laugh "I said when do you want the wedding be?" he asked. I thought on the for a moment but no date came to mind "I really don't know" I said looking up at him.

He thought for a moment then looked at me with a smile on his handsome face "how about the day you get your cast taken off?". I looked up him then asked "when is that any ways?". "anout two mounths" he said like it was nothing putting togetjer a weding let alone in two mouths. I looked at him like he had three heads. "your joking righ how can anyone put together a weding in to mouths" I said as he put his arms around me as we walked. "we can o it and I really can't wait to be your housband" that was one of those awwww moments that most guy try to avoid.

I smile up at him saying"it you think we can do it we'd have to start to day". He nodded at me as we talked about the wedding as we neard the beach. Once we got there Paul and Rach where having fun in the wate. I sat down with Sam at the spot thay chose. It waw nice out to day no cloud in sight an that maed me all the more happyer I hope it's like this on our wedding day. Nani loves laying in the sun poor girl she wont have many sunny days knowing La Push.

"So knowing your no beach wedding right?" Sam asked me and I nodded as he put his head in my lap as I began to play with his hiar. "I like the wood henind your house" I told him "yea they are nice" he told me dozzing off. I smiled down at him as he closed his eyes "small or big?" he asked. "you pick I picked the last one" I told him placeing a kiss on his cheek making him smile more at me. "small without a doubt" I smiled knowinf he'd pick right we're soul mates after all.

*****Two mothens later :the day before the wedding*****

I was in the Cullen house getting my cast off when Edwared came up to me with a girl with brown hair and gold eyes like the others with plae snow white skin about my hight of 5'4 all in all veary pretty. I noticed that they where hand in hand I smiled up at them. "Annila this is my mate bree" Edward said "hi" I told her with a smile as Doc toke the dam thing off my arm. Let me tell you it's about time that dam thing was off my arm. "Thanks for letting me go to your wedding tomorrow"Bree said sweet isn't she way better then Bella that's for sure. Speeking of Bella she's now going out with Mick but he's inlove with Jassica seeing her behind dear old Bellas back. I know mess up right not even Bella deserve that.

I laughted sweetly at me "it's no prob" I said waving it off like it was nothing. Rose came in the room ready to go?" she aske me and I nodded at her "bye guys see you tomawor" I told them. "No more like we'll see you" Doc laughing I rooled me eyes at him and walked out the door with Rose. We walked to the broader talking about the weddinf she was halping me out with the plans along with Rach and Leah. Once I got home dad was looking at his pic's of Jake and I when I would come over in the summer back then. "Dad your not gonna get all muchy on me are you?" I asked him setting down. "It's just that I fainly got you back an I'm lossing you" he said saddly. I hugged him "your not losing me daddy no one's gonna take me away I won't let 'em" I tol him an he hugged me back smiling.

I went to my room to finish packing tears going down my face. If I'm being honest with myself I'm scared to start a new life not really knowing what's the life's gonna hol for me now. I'm way more happy then scared knowing that once I see Sam standing there waiting for me to walk dow the ail. after all my things where packed and reay to go I layed on my bed with Nina my little flower girl...will dog. She wont have a dress or anything just a baskt of wild flowers that Rose was able to find or get I fell asleep when I felt someone sit on my bed. I oppened my eyes to see Jake smiling up at him I said "hey jake what's up?" "I just can't belive your getting married my baby sister" he told me. I noded understaning.

"Yea I know what you mean it didn't hit me till today" I told him an he nodded "get some sleep you got ur big day in the morning" he sai before he walked out my room smiling at me closing the door. I soon fell back to sleep.

***Day of the Wedding after getting ready***

It was time to go donw the ail to reach Sam with Jake,Paul and Jared at his side. "ready sweetheart" dad told me and I nodded ready as I'll ever be. Once dad handed me over the wedding begang to go into full swing I didn't hear a thing old Quil said up untill the I dos came. I looked up at Sam when he siad "I do" making me smile then I said my "I do". "You may now kiss the briad Sam" and we kissed.

*****YEARS LATER*****

Alot of things have happened in thelast couple of years. Sam and I have two kids the oldest a boy we named Worren and a girl we named Angie. Paul and Rac got married and had three kids two boys one girl. Edward lives happlyever after with Bree who is a colse frien of mine now like the other girls rose,Rac, and Leah. Bella goes from gut to guy now with Sue and Charile getting married this march everythkng and every one got their happy ending...well not Bella...yet who knows people do change.

THE END

A/N: well that's it I hope you guys enjoyed story sorry the endnig was so fast


End file.
